Joy'oeuf Pâques !
by Chat pitre du 1er Avril
Summary: Pour un homme, fier comme un coq, il est des journées dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler. ... A moins de vouloir se faire sonner les cloches ! ;D


**Disclaimer** **:** _Tout est à moi ! … Vraiment, qui y croit ? Evidemment, c'est un poisson d'avril. ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Je sors de mon hibernation pour pondre une douceur chocolatée en ce dimanche de Pâques. Fic pouvant être considérée, éventuellement, comme séquelle à l'un de mes anciens textes. Lequel ? C'est le jeu que je vous propose ainsi que deviner sous quel pseudo je me présente à vous habituellement. En bon chat pitre, j'ai l'esprit farceur. Qui me le reprochera en ce 1_ _er_ _avril ? ^^ … Alors, qui suis-je ?_

 _En attendant …_

.

.

 **«Joy'oeuf Pâques !»**

.

.

\- « Potter, j'ai passé l'âge ! » fulmina doucement mais néanmoins amèrement Draco, entre ses dents douloureusement serrées, soucieux d'éviter tout regrettable esclandre pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

S'il n'avait pas, encore, amorcé un monstrueux et fracassant scandale devant l'exubérante tribu de rouquins, réunie exceptionnellement dans son intégralité en cette printanière journée d'avril, c'était uniquement par pur respect des convenances protocolaires. Le basique décorum l'empêchait effectivement de libérer, ardemment, le bouillant fiel parcourant ses veines en cet instant. La politesse et bienséance étant des qualités proprement révélatrices d'héritiers Sang-pur de haut rang, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait dignement s'en départir aussi lamentablement.

Or, franchement, sa frêle patience était à rude épreuve. Son cabochard amant l'harcelait effrontément, poussant le vice à le supplier lourdement, afin qu'il s'agenouille délibérément au sein du verdoyant jardin familial des Weasley. Être à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air, aux yeux de tous, dans l'optique ridicule de chercher des œufs ne pouvait que ternir sa réputation. Enfantillage, excessivement humiliant, qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas cautionner. En d'autres circonstances, plus intimistes et adultes, il s'y serait plié de bonne grâce. Mais ici, impensable !

\- « Allez mon lapin, cède-moi … ou promis, ce soir, je te sonnerai durement les cloches. » susurra, un brin taquin, l'adulé vainqueur de Voldemort, brillamment reconverti dans l'excellent art chocolatier, à l'oreille de son cher amour. Partenaire de cœur, également muse éphémère du succulent « Toy Malfoy », qu'il étreignit tendrement pour achever de le soumettre à sa persistante et déroutante envie.

Draco, soupçonnant l'irrévérencieuse et torride allusion, qu'il avait lui-même brièvement imaginé, se retourna promptement pour incendier chaudement celui osant le menacer ouvertement. Enfin, plus exactement l'attiser audacieusement en pareil lieux incommodant. Par mégarde, dans sa zélée et leste manœuvre de correction, son pied furibond bouscula un magnifique œuf chocolaté, finement sculpté et décoré. A n'en pas douter, c'était le précieux trésor artisanal qu'Harry voulait lui faire dénicher avec tant d'empressement.

\- « Craque-le, mon poussin ! Qu'on découvre la surprise. » s'impatienta vivement le brun, tel un turbulent morveux de six ans, bien plus enthousiaste à la réaction de son homme qu'à l'offrande véritablement. Mystérieux contenu n'ayant nul secret pour lui puisque l'ayant, patiemment et spécialement, concocté pour l'occasion depuis des semaines.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant de céder et accéder à la requête de cet éternel gamin, dont le monde aimait bizarrement à penser qu'il était mature et tout le tralala, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta élégamment. S'abstenant, intelligemment, de relever au passage la farandole de sobriquets affectueux, dont il fut grotesquement affublé et d'un goût parfaitement douteux selon lui.

Indubitablement, le mieux était : se débarrasser urgemment de cette corvée. Briser de ses blanches mains l'œuvre d'art, intimement qualifiée à juste titre de merveille, afin de découvrir le présent longuement imaginé et façonné en catimini par le jeune prodige confiseur, couru à raison de tout le Chemin de Traverse. Mettre enfin un terme à cette souffrance, puisque ce dernier avait tant hâte à lui montrer sa réalisation pour partager sa joie indicible.

Toutefois, Draco, nullement naïf et connaissant fort bien son conjoint désormais, était assurément persuadé qu'Harry lui avait réservé une rocambolesque surprise de son cru … n'augurant rien de bon ! Sa légitime crainte ne tarda pas, malheureusement, à être magnifiquement corroborée.

\- « Quelle adorable créature ! » s'extasia Harry, particulièrement ému et satisfait de sa prouesse expérimentale, se penchant étroitement et amoureusement vers Draco gracieusement accroupi et dévoilant fébrilement l'ampleur de la catastrophe subodorée, lorsqu'apparu un somnolent dragonneau aux traits étrangement reptiliens.

Le dernier descendant Malfoy resta littéralement interdit et ahuri par le spectacle de cette stupéfiante et fantaisiste naissance. Baillant outrageusement et bruyamment, sans aucune pudeur ni finesse, le petit monstre, à la crinière de lion et aux écailles d'un sublime gris-vert, médusa plus encore l'aristocratique tête blonde lorsqu'il crachota accidentellement de minuscules et crépitantes flammèches qui le firent hoqueter comiquement.

Semblant néanmoins plus éveillé, et décidé à découvrir ce vaste monde accueillant, bébé dragon battit énergiquement ses mignonnes mais ridicules ailes et sa filiforme queue épineuse en tous sens pour s'aventurer puissamment vers l'inconnu. L'opération aurait été couronnée de succès si la gaucherie toute infantile du nouveau né n'avait joué les perfides et vicieuses perturbatrices. Ainsi, le royal saut de l'ange en fut réduit à une burlesque perte d'équilibre engendrant une hilarante chute, quand les pattes boudinées et griffées s'emmêlèrent dans l'amoncèlement des brisures de coquille.

\- « Es-tu aussi puéril ? » se consterna l'ex inquisiteur, oubliant d'être attendri par les désopilantes facéties, en se relevant vivement pour houspiller rudement l'imbécile heureux qui se vantait d'être son valeureux chevalier-servant.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un dragon, Harry ? » le sermonna de plus belle la voix excédée, égarant quelque peu sa prestance et sa raffinerie naturelle en chemin.

Dire que ce cadeau était absolument ubuesque, était largement en deçà de la vérité. Pourquoi son mec ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'avoir des idées … normales, pour une fois ? Et non d'absurdes illuminations. Certes, son imprévisible extravagance faisait tout son charme. Mais, il y avait des limites à l'excentricité tout de même !

\- « L'élever, par exemple, comme notre enfant … me semble un bon début. » l'asticota espièglement, à demi sérieux cependant, le courageux orphelin profondément désireux d'une famille au format Weasley, guettant minutieusement la réaction au malhabile sous-entendu.

\- « Pardon ? » s'offusqua doublement le blond, trouvant la réplique clairement douteuse et inappropriée. Le constat était édifiant et sans appel : le téméraire héros du monde sorcier n'avait aucune notion du danger ni un brin de lucidité !

Franchement, Draco commençait, sérieusement, à se questionner sur l'état mental d'Harry quand il débitait des conneries aussi faramineuses et monstrueuses. Sa fragile diplomatie et subtilité s'effritant inexorablement en lambeaux, la survie du plus célèbres des Survivants s'avérait précaire et n'était nullement garantie s'il ouvrait encore la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour respirer.

C'est ce moment opportun que privilégia le miraculeux chérubin pour se pavaner fièrement devant ses parents adoptifs. Comme par magie, sa stature se déploya et grandit de quelques bons centimètres, l'auréolant spontanément d'une impérieuse et innée aura de conquérant. Acte témoignant, immanquablement et brillamment, de l'excellence du nourrisson en matière de sorcellerie.

La révélation aurait, raisonnablement, pu enorgueillir le vaniteux et imbu successeur Malfoy. Si seulement, l'impétueux jeune gaffeur n'avait pas les naseaux particulièrement chatouilleux. La légère et sournoise brise printanière le titilla tellement qu'un éternuement tapageur et ravageur lui échappa. Expulsant, malencontreusement, dans la lancée, une tonitruante et incendiaire flamme directement au visage de l'élégant blond, qui aussitôt fit grise mine.

\- « Le portrait craché de sa maman ! » gloussa tendrement Harry, échouant à retenir un rire joyeux face au marmot gonflant prétentieusement son poitrail malgré la calamiteuse bévue. Indéniablement, il avait l'altière prestance et l'orgueil présomptueux d'un Malfoy.

\- « Que dois-je comprendre ? » maugréa hargneusement Draco, son teint et sa chevelure drôlement noircis, le fusillant d'un sombre regard tandis qu'il l'empoignait lestement et méchamment par le pull. Bien décidé qu'il était à extirper définitivement l'indésirable sourire de ces maudites lèvres et lui faire ravaler violemment, sur le champ, ses paroles injurieuses.

\- « Drago est tout feu tout flamme. Comme toi. » répliqua simplement Harry, sans une once d'hostilité. Ni grande réflexion, par ailleurs, puisqu'il baptisa, par inadvertance, le rejeton d'une savante appellation alliant judicieusement sa nature intrinsèque au prénom de son autre parent. S'attirant, radicalement, les foudres instantanées de la dite « maman ».

\- « Il est plutôt digne de son père : un crétin congénital affublé d'une foutue incompétence ! » l'incendia volubilement le noble Sang-pur, hurlant à s'en exploser les cordes vocales, au point de figer instantanément autours d'eux l'exubérante tribu Weasley déambulant follement autours du Terrier dans leur quête d'œufs.

Les adultes de l'assistance étaient plus ou moins habitués aux vifs coups de gueule de sa majesté Malfoy. Or, les voir s'écharper tous deux en plein jardin, au vu et sus des enfants ne leur ressemblait guère. Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione prirent sur eux de faire diversion en lançant d'ingénieux sortilèges accaparants et ravissant les plus petits. Les grands un peu moins, plus soucieux du fin mot de l'hurlante discussion et savoir si la relation était définitivement en péril. Honnêtement, dès les prémices, peu de monde prédisait une longue vie commune au volcanique couple.

\- « Comme son père ? » répéta Harry, d'un ton serein, un sourire plus chaleureux encore qui déstabilisa prodigieusement le bel énervé.

Inexplicablement, le brun semblait tutoyer les nuages, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Draco se demandait, continuellement, où les gens voyaient un héros respectable en cet homme si immature et irresponsable. A l'évidence, Harry, fervent idéaliste rêveur, négligeait fortement, ou omettait carrément, la ferme et séculaire prohibition quant à l'élevage de dragons.

\- « Si je suis papa, ça signifie que tu n'es pas contre … être sa petite maman ? » le chambra-t-il, affectueusement, poursuivant son irréel cheminement de pensée tandis qu'il emprisonnait sulfureusement la taille du grincheux atterré.

Colérique désabusé qui avait le bec clairement cloué à cette insondable réplique. Théâtralement, Draco souffla de dépit. Renonçant à s'acharner davantage contre ce farfelu dont il était incompréhensiblement et curieusement épris. La guerre et Voldemort avaient sûrement du ravager nombre de cerveaux ! Auprès d'Harry, il ne parvenait jamais à garder longtemps son envie de le massacrer et l'étriper.

C'était déplorable et irritant. Mais, tellement charmant aussi. Cette douce folie le poussait à l'en aimer que davantage. Bien malgré lui, un rictus se faufila sur ses lèvres sévèrement pincées. Pour fuir l'immense satisfaction, qu'il aurait largement lue au creux des prunelles émeraude, il déporta ses iris vers leur improbable « progéniture ».

\- « Notre fils est fabuleusement exceptionnel ! » s'extasia et se pâma exagérément Harry, mû par un élan de fibre paternelle exacerbée, devant le dragonneau ayant retrouvé sa taille initiale et toussant cocassement sa fumée post-apocalyptique.

Draco avait beau l'examiner d'un œil acéré, rien n'évoluait. Quelque soit l'angle d'étude, l'énigmatique créature était loin d'être aussi terrifiante et imposante comparée à ses plus illustres congénères. Apriori, sauf à patienter des décennies, Drago ne serait pas l'élu qui redorerait le blason des Malfoy par sa prestance et son charisme ! Surtout en roulant grotesquement en arrière, dans des cabrioles inénarrables, dès qu'il éternuait ses flammes incontrôlées sur la pelouse du Terrier.

Molly Weasley risquait de ne pas beaucoup apprécier ce style de petit-fils. Incongrue pensée qui le rendit, subitement, plus craquant et précieux aux perfides yeux d'argent. Entrevoyant là une excellente et merveilleuse excuse pour ne plus visiter hebdomadairement la bruyante et soulante famille.

\- « Et si nous lui donnions un frère ?» le questionna abruptement Harry, doucement songeur, l'enserrant câlinement et possessivement. Draco crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant pareille énormité. N'arrêterait-il donc jamais avec ses absurdes fadaises ?

« Un griffon serait l'idéal pour parfaire notre lignée. Idyllique tableau, non ?» émit-il, sans lui offrir l'opportunité de contester ou seulement en placer une, avant de lui ravir furieusement la bouche de baisers enfiévrés.

\- « T'es vraiment allumé ! » se désespéra Draco, dès qu'il fut libre de respirer, réprimant difficilement un attendrissant rictus à l'évocation d'une famille loufoque et commune avec cet idiot.

Malgré qu'il joue les fiers en toutes circonstances, être privé d'attaches parentales aimantes l'avait plus que chagriné et frustré. Et, quand bien même l'idée de procréer était grotesquement surréaliste, morte dans l'œuf en un sens, cela l'amusait terriblement de s'imaginer, en son fort intérieur seulement !, fonder un chaleureux et animé foyer avec son ancien ennemi. Adversaire auquel il aimait toujours autant se frotter, quoiqu'il en dise.

\- « Par toi, oui. » concéda suavement Harry à l'oreille rougissante, le manipulant suffisamment pour qu'il s'emboite plus étroitement.

En parfait et pugnace gryffondor, Harry était résolu à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour rejouer l'ardent marathon amoureux de la Saint Valentin. Juste pour savoir si, à tout hasard, sa « belle poule » pouvait miraculeusement pondre de jolis œufs d'or à leur image. Indubitablement, Harry était un indécrottable et fantasque utopiste ! Qui, malgré l'impossibilité de son vœu, ferait preuve, comme toujours, de sa sempiternelle motivation et détermination.

\- « Bel exemple pour ta progéniture ! » ironisa Draco, sanctionnant d'une faible tape les mains de son conjoint s'aventurant lascivement sous sa chemise cintrée.

\- « Tant d'inquiétude et sollicitude envers son éducation témoigne combien t'es disposé à couver, avec amour, notre petit monstre. » conclut Harry, le couvrant d'innombrables et suffoquent baisers pour détourner habilement son attention.

En effet, il était préférable que Draco ne zyeute pas leur fougueux nouveau-né en cet instant. Sinon leur douillet foyer lui serait irrémédiablement et formellement interdit. Au prix de toutes les peines du monde, Harry, proche d'une sensuelle asphyxie, retenait d'un sort, aussi discrètement que possible, le farceur diablotin désireux d'exterminer ou cramer les culottes des gnomes infestant le jardin du Terrier.

Un souci en moins pour l'avenir ! Sa future vocation coulait de source. Ses prédispositions le mèneraient à exceller au titre de dégnomeur. De premier ordre, évidemment, pour rendre fier ses parents. Restait, simplement, son apprentissage qui serait une tâche des plus ardues. Lui inculquer, un tant soit peu, de bonnes manières et savoir-vivre ne relèverait sûrement pas d'une sinécure.

\- « Belle famille !» se contenta de susurrer Draco, agréablement étourdi, avec un plaisir dissimulé, ne pouvant vraiment rien refuser à son éternel embobineur.

Harry, en véritable charmeur de serpent, derrière son air benêt, savait astucieusement faire adopter ses moindres désirs. Et désormais, il ne semblait plus être l'unique possesseur de ce talent. Pareil à son déplorable géniteur, l'héritier Potter avait indéniablement le don d'attendrir, lui aussi, le récalcitrant Draco Malfoy.

Du plaisir, assurément, Draco allait en avoir avec pareilles terreurs maladroites et intenables à la maison. Dommage que Poudlard soit de l'histoire ancienne ! Sous peu, il aurait été parfaitement prêt à concourir au tournoi des trois sorciers. La première épreuve impliquant un dragon aurait été pure formalité ! Oui, immanquablement, dans les jours et mois à venir, Draco devrait faire preuve d'audace et courage. Sa tranquille existence promettait d'être chaleureusement endiablée. Magique en somme !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Déçu(e)s que ce délire ne soit pas plus chaud'colaté ? Pour éviter qu'on me sonne les cloches dès mon retour, j'ai exigé des deux lapins une tenue irréprochable. Donc nulles carottes exacerbées au menu ! ^^ … Qui sait, si vous me démasquez peut-être …_

 _Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la mini terreur à écailles ? Perso, elle m'amuse à l'imaginer commettant les pires bêtises (me titillerait presque le neurone scribouillard). ^^_

 _Joyeuse fête et régalez-vous !_

 _Signé Chat pitre du 1_ _er_ _Avril, alias …_

 _(ultime indice, si mes étranges style et humour ne m'ont pas déjà trahie : mon compte initial date également d'un premier avril. … Trouvé ou vous donnez votre langue au chat ? ^^)_


End file.
